


When I'm With You

by PsychedelicShips



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, ILY Curt! /p, M/M, Secret Santa, theyre literally just vibing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips
Summary: Virgil and Logan listen to music together
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, Curt!!! ily!! /p

Virgil leaned on Logan, who had made himself comfortable in the nest of pillows they had made. Logan’s arms were wrapped comfortably around Virgil as they shared earbuds. The heavy bass drums of Dead! From My Chemical Romance came in time with the sligh bop of Logan’s head. Virgil mouthed along, knowing every word yet not quite comfortable in his singing ability to do it out loud. 

“Enjoying it, Specs?” Virgil looked up at Logan. 

“Actually, yes. I do like how many of the lyrics have multiple meanings,” Logan replied, still moving his head to the drums. “‘Oh take me from the hospital bed’ can mean that the physical body is moved to the morgue and later to the ground. But also the metaphysical soul is ascending to heaven. Or hell. Or nowhere, of course…”

He trailed off. And even if it was the beliefs of various religions, Virgil would be happy to pause the music and just listen to Logan talk. There was really nothing that Virgil liked more than to listen to his smart, wonderful, handsome, intelligent…. He was running out of adjectives to describe how amazing his boyfriend was. Logan had a way of keeping Virgil’s interest in any topic, from space to the sea to a new dinosaur fossil found to even the economy of Middle Earth and how none of it made sense (something that had come up while they had taken the challenge of watching all the extended edition Lord of the RIngs movies). 

“I’m still listening,” Virgil prompted Logan to keep going. 

“Oh! Really? I thought my analysis of a song you’ve heard likely hundreds of times wouldn’t be that interesting,” Logan smiled sheepishly. 

“No, I’d love to hear it!” Virgil paused the music and angled his head so that he was facing Logan. 

“Really?”   
“Yes, really!”

“Well, then, I think the last song we listened to, what was it again? The one about the jet black hotel mirror?”

“Famous Last Words?” 

“Yes, that one! I think that one, at its core, is a message to keep fighting,” Logan pulled up the lyrics on his phone. “Right- “I am not afraid to keep on living, I am not afraid to walk this world alone.” I think it means that he’s going to keep fighting. And I know I’m repeating myself, but I do believe that’s the message.”

Virgil smiled. “You’re actually pretty close, Lo. In the album context it's The Patient, the guy in the Black Parade music video, saying that he’s not going without a fight. But this was also written about Gerard Way’s, you know, the lead singer? It was written about his brother.”

“I think I could make a joke about not being related to Gerard Way, but I can’t remember the full line,” Logan grinned at Virgil’s gasp.

“Who told you about that!?”

“Remus did. What’s it called? I know it’s a song you like.”

“Shut up about My Immortal!” Virgil laughed. “It’s so cursed!”

“Cursed as in it’s going to haunt me if I read it or cursed as in,” Logan summoned a notecard. “Cringe?”

Virgil just laughed louder. “Yes.”

“That does not answer the question. Which one?”

“It’s both,” Virgil explained. “With quotes like “it was Voldemort! He had…. A gun!”

“Ah,” Logan pushed up his glasses that had fallen down his nose. “That does not seem like any kind of literature I’ve heard of.”

Virgil just shook his head, grinning. “You’re such a nerd.”   
“But I’m your nerd, correct?”

“Hmm.” Virgil moved to kiss Logan on the cheek. “Correct.” 

Logan turned the music back on, and after a few more songs and analyses, he said, “Virgil? I love you.” 

“Love you too, Lo.”


End file.
